


The Great Dog Caper

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [42]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, Jack is a dick, M/M, Scared Hannibal, Scared Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will has asperges. Jack steals Will's dogs. Hannibal is pissed.





	The Great Dog Caper

Hannibal just got out of his meeting and checked his phone.

1 Missed Call From Will Graham

1 new Voice Mail

Hannibal figured he'd listen to Will's voice mail before he called him back. He tapped on the little icon and pressed his phone to his ear

You have one new Voice message. First new Voice message: He took them. He took them. He took them. He too-. End of voice message.

Hannibal became worried, then his phone rang: Beverly Katz.

"Hello Ms. Katz," Hannibal tried to sound calm.

"Did Will call you!?" Beverly shouted through the tiny speaker.

"Yes, are you with him?" Hannibal replied. He could hear tires screech in the background, then Beverly, "No, I'm about to blocks away. He called Price and Zeller to they are right behind me."

"I'm on my way," Hannibal hung up and threw the car in gear.

When Hannibal go there Beverly's and Brian's cars were already in the driveway and the front door was wide open. Hannibal practically sprinted into the house, "Will? Will!"

Then he noticed all the broken glass and flipped chairs. One area of glass had a fair amount of blood on it. Beverly grabbed Hannibal's arm and drug him up the stairs to Will and his bedroom where Will sat curled up between Brian and Jimmy repeating the same thing he heard on the phone; He took them. Hannibal dropped down to Will height and took his face in his hands, "Will, who took what?"

Will lunged forward and curled up in Hannibal's lap, "Jack took my dogs, Hannibal"

Hannibal looked at Beverly. She nodded in confirmation. Hannibal gathered Will up in his arms and set him on the bed, then began examining his hands and feet for cuts remembering the broken glass. Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy all disappeared down the stairs to clean up the glass bits. Will rubbed his eyes, "Hannibal?"

"Yes Will?" Hannibal stopped his examination and looked at Will. The younger man brushed Hannibal's hair out of his eyes, "I'm not hurt."

The older man lowered Will's foot slowly, "Sorry. Let's go downstairs and talk to the others"

Will hopped of the bed and put on his boots. Hannibal lead Will down to the kitchen and sat him in a chair. Hannibal went back out to the living room, "Let's pay Jack a visit shall we?"

"And Will?" Beverly raised an eyebrow. Hannibal bit his lip in thought, "I believe he will be excited to see his pack, but it would be best for him to stay here."

"Okay," Beverly smiled. Hannibal disappeared back into the kitchen, "Will, love, we are going to pick up the pack. Are you okay here alone?" Hannibal smiled.

"Will you make me a sandwich first? I'm hungry." Will smiled back.

"Absolutely," Hannibal grabbed all the stuff out and listened to Will spout more dog facts. Did you know in ancient China people used to put dogs in their sleeves to keep them warm? No I did not that's very interesting. Did you know domestic dogs share 99.96% of their DNA with wolves? Really? Yep.  
Hannibal places the sandwich in front  Will, "I'll be right back"

"Okay, thank you," Will dug into the sandwich.

-+-+-

Hannibal knocked on Jack's door, Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy stood behind him. Jack stood behind a step when he open the door, "Hel-"

"Where are they?" Beverly asked impatiently. Jack sighed, "Backyard"

Beverly pulled her SUV up to the gate and put the dogs in one by one. Jimmy looked at Jack with disgust, "Why the fuck would would do that?"

"He was distracted and not doing what I wanted," Jack stated like it was obvious. Brian shook his head at him, "Do you know how fucked up that is!? He's a human being not a puppet for you to control"

Jack took a step back at the shear volume of Brian's voice. Hannibal on the other hand looked curious, "How many times did you get bit?"

"A few," Jack shrugged. Brian snorted, "Idiot"

"Good to know the dogs are doing their job," Hannibal nodded. Jack's jaw dropped.

"Oh, ya, I forgot all about that!" Beverly added. Jack looked at his feet looking more like a small child than a grown man, "I'm sorry. I thought it would help him concentrate not make him have an episode."

"Well you thought dead wrong," Jimmy scoffed. Beverly turned toward the car, "We should go Will is probably wondering what is taking us so long."

Hannibal nodded, "Wonderful idea, good-bye Jack."

Brian and Jimmy gave him matching scowls before climbing into the backseat of Hannibal's Bentley.

-+-+-

Will was curled up in a blanket reading one of his dog books when a wet nose nudged his hand, then another on his knee, and another on his thigh. Will looked over and seven happy dogs were all trying to get his attention. Will climbed off the couch to pet and kiss each of his dogs. Hannibal stood in the doorway, "They look excited."

Will giggled happily as he was attacked by cold noses and wet tongues. Beverly and the boys waved as they left and Hannibal joined Will on the floor. Will hugged Hannibal, "Thank you!"

"Anything for you," Hannibal's smiled.


End file.
